


The Secret Project

by orphan_account



Series: Consequences of Love [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter has a plan, can his secret Project help him succeed and what will the consequences be?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Consequences of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913950
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	The Secret Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> Here is part 1 of my latest one-shot series 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Peter had never felt this way about anyone else before, Natasha Romanov was perfect in his eyes. The way she walked, the way she dressed, the way she smiled and the way her hair flowed in the wind was like looking at the personification of Aphrodite herself. Tony teased him constantly about his feelings towards the redhead former assassin turned Avenger. Peter sat there for an hour secretly catching glimpses of Natasha Romanov as she trained with Steve Rogers and Bucky.

Lately Peter could not help but feel inferior when it came to them 2, Natasha saw him as a child though he was 17 years old and a teenager, all Peter wanted was for her to see him as a man. But he knew better, all she would see when she looked at him was a kid and nothing more. Lately though he would see her when they would walk in the park, he would see her catching a glimpse at a happy family, a lone mother with her child and knew what she was thinking, he knew she wanted a family.

But the red room had taken that away from her. Lowering his head Peter continued to watch the training some more, listening to Bucky flirt with Natasha before Peter finally had enough. Realizing he would never have a shot with her Peter headed back to his lab for the evening and there he stayed for a few minutes before Natasha entered the lab “Hey Pete, have you got a second?” she asked curiously.

“Sure, I got time” Peter replied as he set the widow bite he was working on down and turned to her.

“I wanted to tell you I won’t be able to make it to our movie night” Natasha said as she walked over to him.

“Oh… okay” Peter replied, trying to keep his disappointment at bay “Avenger mission?” he asked.

“No, I am going on a date” Natasha revealed with a smile.

“A… date?” Peter asked, swallowing heavily as he felt his head fall to his stomach.

“Yeah, he’s a shield agent and he asked me out” Natasha revealed “I know you were looking forward to our movie night but…”

Peter forced a smile and shook his head “No need to apologize, I am happy for you” Peter stated.

“So, you won’t mind that I will miss movie night?” Natasha asked as she looked at him.

Because she had trained him though, Peter had learned far to well in hiding his true feelings and mask what he was really feeling. Nodding his head and smiling bright Peter looked at her before replying “Of course I won’t mind, have a good time” Peter said.

Natasha leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek “Thanks Pete, I’ll make it up to you” she turned and headed to the door “Don’t stay up too late” she called over her shoulder.

Exhaling a heavy sigh Peter closed his eyes after he had watched her leave. Turning around Peter sat there for a moment and wallowed in his misery. Natasha was going on a date tonight and missing their movie night, those movie nights was all Peter had to look forward to and now it was over. Removing his safety glasses and dumping them to the side Peter headed to his room where he wallowed for a while.

Days passed and Natasha had began dating the shield agent. Peter wished he could hate the agent, but he seemed to be a fun guy to hang out with. Peter continued to work down in his lab or had to go out on patrol, anything to get away from seeing Natasha and the agent together. Tonight, his parents Tony and Pepper had arranged for the Avengers to join them for a party and Natasha was bringing the agent she was dating.

Peter’s attendance was mandatory, only his parents Tony and Pepper knew Peter had feelings for Natasha. In his lab Peter continued to work when Karen spoke up “Peter, Friday has told me to remind you that the party is starting” groaning frustrated Peter bumped his head against the counter. Looking at his suit Peter for a moment Peter looked to the ceiling “Friday, please tell me there is an urgent situation that needs my attention?” he demanded.

“I’ve been tracking the Oscorp truck movements, have discovered that it has stopped off an company that they have a contract with to destroy specimens” Karen revealed “Should I inform Miss Romanov you are heading out?”

“No, just inform Mom and Dad” Peter replied as he got his suit and slipped it on “Send me the address” he ordered before leaving via the window.

Perching on the side of the building Spider-Man launched his web before leaping off the building, swinging through the air Peter launched off it and continued to swing through the city. Natasha who was growing concerned at Peter’s lack of attendance at the party had come down to the lab the find it was empty and the window was open. “Friday… where the hell is Peter?” Natasha demanded though she was not happy about Peter leaving, she wanted him to get to know her boyfriend.

“I am afraid Peter is unavailable right now” Karen answered with cool professionalism.

“Karen, don’t make me get Friday shut you down!” Natasha threatened.

“Peter is on his way to an Oscorp contracted company that disposes of specimens, Peter is concerned they restarted their experiments on Spiders” Friday replied.

Natasha sighed heavily before smiling “Well, at least tell me he’s safe?” Natasha asked, of course Peter would leave because he had something to do as Spider-Man.

“Peter is safe” Karen answered.

“Let me know if he ends up in danger” Natasha ordered, turning around she made her way back to the party albeit more concerned that Peter would end up getting hurt.

In the meantime.

Peter watched from the support girders above, men carrying boxes from the truck to the furnace and dumping them into the fire. Watching curiously Peter turned and launched a web onto the oil drum. The noise drew the attention of the 3 men, looking to the other’s the driver nodded to the boxes inside “You 2 handle this, I’ll go and check out what that noise was” he said before walking to the source of the noise.

Patiently watching Spider-Man watched as the 2 men continued to take the boxes off the truck and dump them into the furnace. Observing the armed driver Spider-Man watched before he launched his web onto the barrel of the gun and yanked it hard. The gun flying up and hitting the driver in the face before another web line latched onto his ankles and his feet came out from under him. Spider-Man pulled him up and cocooned him in webbing but made sure his node was uncovered so he could breath.

Launching over to the next support girder Spider-Man saw they were on the last box which was sitting on the truck. The last 2 men were walking back to the truck, Peter knew he only had 3 seconds before they reached it. Left with no choice Spider-Man leaped from the girder and landed on the ground behind them. Clearing his throat Spider-Man looked at the men “Aww guys, you really shouldn’t have given me a present” he quipped motioning to the last box.

“Get him!!!” The last 2 men charged at him; Spider-Man made quick work of them both before he webbed them to the side of the truck. Walking to the back of the truck Spider-Man lifted the lit revealing class and inside was a spider. Not just any spider but a black widow spider but it was a little bigger than it was meant to be. No doubt Oscorp’s experiments had increased its size.

Lifting the case up Spider-Man looked at the spider before humming curiously, he had to run some tests and find out what was done to the creature. Tucking the case between his arm Spider-Man man threw a salute to the men before leaping up and vanishing through the open skylight. Web swinging through the city Peter headed back to Stark Industries, Pepper and Tony would have his head if he did not come to the party.

Returning to the lab Peter got changed, the party sounded to be in full swing upstairs so securing the Spider in a containment unit still sealed within the class cage before heading up to the party. Clint and his wife Laura was the first to greet him, sitting by the bar Clint waved him over “Peter!” he called. Smiling to himself Peter walked over to Clint and Laura before hugging them “Hey, how’s retirement?” Peter asked.

“It’s great, absolutely great” Clint replied in false cheer making Peter giggle.

“You’re bored huh?” Peter asked, knowing the falseness of Clint’s cheer.

“You have no idea how bored I am” Clint pouted, his wife giggling at his response.

Peter talked to Clint and Laura for a while before he joined his parents, both of who were sitting on the couch “Sorry I am late” he said as he sat down on the couch beside them.

“We were beginning to get worried, where have you been?” Pepper asked worried about her son.

“Sorry mom, but I suspected Oscorp was experimenting with spiders again. I was right but they destroyed all but 1” Peter revealed, Pepper hated Oscorp for what happened to her son but at the same time she was proud of the man he was becoming.

Looking at their son Tony motioned to the balcony over his shoulder “You might want to talk to Nat” he advised.

Peter looked up and saw Natasha was out on the balcony alone. Kissing his parents on the cheeks Peter made his way out onto the balcony where Natasha was “Эй, Наташа” Peter greeted, speaking fluent Russian.

Smiling Natasha turned to him “Hey you, I was beginning you were avoiding me” she replied.

“Why are you out here, where’s your boyfriend?” Peter asked as he looked around.

“He left, we broke up” Natasha revealed as she looked down at her hands, it was odd to see Natasha Romanov, The Black Widow so vulnerable.

“Sorry, what happened?” Peter asked as he walked over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

Hugging him tight Natasha closed her eyes and sank into the embrace “He wanted kids, I can’t have any and he said he couldn’t be with somebody that couldn’t have kids” she revealed.

“Мудак” Peter cursed in Russian making Natasha giggle in response.

“Now, I did not teach you that” Natasha joked as she pulled back and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Standing outside on the balcony for a while Peter and Natasha stood there looking out onto the city before Peter broke the silence “Do you ever wish, things were different?” he asked.

“How so?” Natasha asked curiously as she looked at him.

“I mean, the red room… do you ever wish that things were different, that they didn’t sterilize you?” Peter asked as he leaned against.

“Sometimes I wonder, if I ever had kids what they would be like” Natasha replied with a solemn expression “But… you can’t change time” she kissed his cheek “Goodnight Peter, don’t be up too late” she said.

“I won’t” Peter replied and soon he watched her head to her room.

Standing there for a moment Peter walked to the lab but not before kissing his parent’s goodnight. Walking down to the lab Peter shrugged off his jacket and grabbed his safety glasses. Looking to the lab door and then the spider; Peter headed over to the holo-table “Okay, Karen… pull up Project 221” he ordered.

Soon the holo-image of a wrist device appeared before him next to the image of a crystal “Peter, I must warn you that the time and space crystal you created has not yet been tested”

“No time like the present… how long till the device is finished?” Peter asked as he looked at his watch.

“Project 221 will be finished in approximately 6 hours and 21 minutes” Karen revealed.

“Good, what about the time space crystal?” Peter asked as he looked at the glowing cyan coloured crystal. Peter had created said crystals when he was secretly examining the time and space infinity stones when his father and the Avengers found them. He transferred power from both time and space stones and channelled the power into a crystal that was strong enough to sustain them.

Now for the tough part, breaking Natasha out of the red room and getting her to safety.

As long as Natasha was free and happy, he could live with the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> Here we are, at the end of part 1
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback


End file.
